One Way or Another
by gracelessheart
Summary: Morgan tries to make Reid confide in him, but instead finds himself being the one making the revelations. D/E pairing.


**One Way or Another**

**Summary: **Morgan tries to make Reid confide in him, but instead finds himself being the one making the revelations.

**Author's Note: **It's been a while. Haven't watched much TV lately and least of all Criminal Minds. As I expected I would pretty much lose interest after Emily's departure. But in honor of the season premiere and the past years of character chemistry, here's another piece. It takes place right after the season eight episode "God Complex" on the flight home. Title an homage to "One Way or Another" by Blondie.

* * *

Morgan grinned teasingly as he watched Reid squirm in his seat. It was a relief that nothing was wrong but also a bit unnerving that he wouldn't reveal more than a slightly embarrassed look. At least Morgan could tell a very worried Garcia that nothing was really wrong and that whatever was up had nothing to do with Morgan's previous migraine theory.

Watching Reid disappearing into his book again, Morgan made to stand up and leave the kid alone when the younger man's eyes suddenly turned back up, regarding him pensively.

"I would tell you, Morgan. I just don't know how yet," Reid said quietly, almost apologizing. He didn't need his profiling skills to read Morgan like an open book. The past eight years had taught him a lot about Morgan's big heart and need to look after his friends. His worry the past days wasn't completely unexpected but some things needed time before they could be talked about.

"It's okay, kid. I don't wanna pry. We were just worried about you."

Reid smiled gratefully, desperately racking his brain for some proper words to explain it all. Sometimes it didn't matter how high your IQ was or how many words you could read per minute; finding the right ones in the right moment was a skill he was yet to master. But Morgan's gentle big brother look at least convinced Reid that no matter what he said, Morgan wouldn't judge him for it. As if reading his friend's thoughts, Morgan sank back down in to the leather seat and put the water bottle on the floor to aim all his focus on Reid.

"I'll tell you what; let's do this together, huh? We haven't been talking as much lately and I guess there are things I could talk to you about as well..."

"Oh... Okay." Reid marked the page and put the book away. "But I don't know if...- It just sounds weird, even the thoughts in my head sound weird to me."

"Well... I guess I can say the same," Morgan shrugs with a rather goofy smile. "I don't think it'll sound more probable if I say it out loud but... It's worth a try."

"Uhm, maybe... Is everything okay?" Reid frowned, trying to recall their past cases and the weeks since they all got back from their respective vacations but nothing popped. Of course, Morgan had been a little bit quiet during their first case with Blake and the constant reminder of whom she was replacing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Hey, let's make a deal, okay?"

"Okay?" Reid said hesitantly. This wasn't how his and Morgan's talks usually went. Usually it was just a short but comforting exchange, a pat on the back or simply silence.

"I shouldn't try to snoop around in your private life if I don't offer you something in return."

"So if I tell you, you'll tell me what's..._not _wrong?"

"Exactly"

Reid shrugged, admitting to himself that he was a bit curious. Yes, Morgan kept secrets and had things he wanted to remain private. But eyeing his friend body language more closely, Reid realized that this was something Morgan _wanted _to get off his chest. Just as much as Morgan wanted Reid to confide in him, he seemed to be quite eager to talk too.

"You wanna go first?" Reid asked, content with having figured out Morgan's intention behind this little bonding exercise.

Morgan chuckled, realizing the kid had probably figured out that something was up. "Well..." he began, suddenly relating to Reid's issue with not finding the right words without making it all sounding silly and profound. Unbelievable even.

"To cut a long story short... I guess I've been seeing someone, too." Morgan trailed off. This wasn't how he thought this particular revelation would go down. To be honest, he hadn't really entertained that thought as much as he should have.

"Who says I've been seeing someone?" Reid countered quickly, earning a "don't try that one on me, kid"-look from Morgan.

"Funny..."

"So... Is it serious?" Reid asked, wondering why Morgan was telling him this now and why he made such a big deal out of it. He knew Morgan wasn't one to have problem with the ladies and that he was definitely not a drama queen. But he also knew the dates weren't at all as frequent as before. And judging by the look on his face, Reid could tell that "seeing" in this case did not only extend to Friday nights out.

"Well, yes... Yeah, I think it is."

Reid grinned upon seeing what could be a very faint blush starting to creep across Morgan's face. "She must really be something then," the boy genius remarked, suppressing a smile. "Who is she?"

At this Morgan remained silent, eyes firmly fixed on his shoes.

"Morgan? Everything alright?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm... I'm taking some time off in a couple of weeks," he answered instead, carefully avoiding Reid's question.

"But you just got back from London."

Still not looking up but smiling almost goofily Morgan agreed. "Yeah. True but I have some days saved up and..." He paused, taking a deep breath. _Here goes..._ "I'm heading back to London."

"Oh. Again? Why?"

At this, Morgan looked up and pointedly raised his eyebrows. After all, Reid's IQ was somewhere among the clouds. And they were close friends. He should be able to pick up on this.

"Ah of course.. You're going to see Emily," the younger man said after a moment's contemplation.

"Yeah. I am," Morgan then confirmed, waiting for the pieces to fall into the proverbial puzzle. He watched as Reid's brow furrowed as all the variables and reasons for this quickly spun through his overactive brain.

"And I'm sensing a but here...?" Reid squinted at him.

"Kinda... I.. I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone."

"So you think they won't notice that you're gone?" Reid chuckled.

"Yeah, but you won't have to tell them exactly where I'm going..." Morgan said, knowing he was stalling the inevitable.

"But w-"

"Why...? Reid, come on now...!" he trailed off, desperately trying to figure out if he could actually spell this out with words.

But then Morgan saw how it all dawned on his friend.

"Oh! So you... Oh wow. So you mean that... Oh, okay."

"Hey, you shouldn't be surprised. Weren't you the one telling me I was flirting with her over literature years ago?" Morgan teased with a smile, feeling slightly revealed that he actually didn't have to spell it out. Not really his forte anyway... Now Reid nodded slowly, not being able to argue against his own theory, even if it was an old one.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked instead.

"Because I think we should have talked about things last year, and before that...when Em was gone. And I'm sorry that we didn't." Reid's eyebrows rose at Morgan's seemingly oblivious use of what he suspected was a frequently used nickname between the two. Then he nodded, accepting the explanation for their sudden heart to heart.

"But do you still believe me when I say that I really don't know what to tell you? Not yet?"

"Yeah, I do. And that's okay, Reid," Morgan assured him. "I'm telling you this so you know that you can come to me even if you will make me guess. And to be honest, I needed to get this out."

Reid nodded with a small smile and felt oddly comforted with this piece of rather overwhelming information even if he realized that he wasn't that surprised. After all, Morgan was right. He _had _pointed this out, their chemistry and their flirting, years ago. And it felt good for a change to be the listener. Usually it was the other way around with him and Morgan.

The sat in comfortable silence for the remained of the flight, both occupied with thoughts of people they wished weren't so far away.

Two weeks and one tough case in Texas later, the team was finally back at Quantico. On top of that, they'd all been granted to start their weekend one day early which for Morgan meant one day off before flying out. Friendly banter and easy conversation floated through the bullpen as Morgan stepped through the glass doors to say his goodbyes. As he'd told Reid, he'd asked Hotch for some leave with the reason being to go to visit his family in Chicago. Only Reid knew he was taking a slightly longer trip. They talked through their plans for their precious days off and they all made Morgan promise to tell his mom hello from them all. Reid simply watched the exchange with amusement as Morgan convincingly promised to tell his family hello and bring back a cupcake recipe for Garcia. Thank God his mother had figured out how to work the e-mail...

"See you in a couple of weeks, kid" Morgan turned to Reid and giving him a brotherly pat on the back.

"Yeah. And tell her hi from me too, Morgan." He added almost teasingly with a knowing look. Luckily no one picked up on their exchange and Morgan just laughed, and nodding, yes.

He'd tell Emily that Reid said hello.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh. Wow. It's really been a while since a wrote and posted something. I'm actually a bit nervous... But that's it for now. I hope it didn't disappoint. I started this a good while back when watching an old rerun of CM. Don't even remember the episode that well to be honest. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
